


Cherry Blossom, Daffodil, and Sunflower

by ohtheregoesmygrades



Category: Naruto
Genre: Easter-Inspired, F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, HC: Their son came up with the nicknames, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohtheregoesmygrades/pseuds/ohtheregoesmygrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Easter-inspired drabble/one-shot featuring domestic InoSaku fluff. (Originally posted on my Tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom, Daffodil, and Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or world of Naruto they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought.This is for entertainment purposes only.

Sakura gave a soft smile as she watched the children run across the field. The annual spring tracking event of the academy had just begun. The youngest of the academy students went first in their designated area, once they were done the next age group would begin, and so it would continue until all the age groups had been given a turn.

Grinning, she could see where Iruka-sensei was fending off some of the more impatient students by the prize table. While all of the students were required to try and track down the special egg-shaped objects, the best “tracker” in each age group would win a prize. It was very entertaining to watch the children find the objects. The youngest ones (who literally just had to find the objects) were always so cutely determined while the older students often got caught in all manners of traps (the objects were covered in traps and tricks of increasingly difficult levels for each age group).

Turning from the sight of Iruka-sensei and his zealously guarded prize-table, Sakura turned to scan the crowd of parents to see if she knew anyone else here. She didn’t see anyone right away, but that didn’t mean someone wouldn’t show. The event was open to the public so people came and went all day.

Some parents came for the whole day and some parents came just for the age group that included their children. Curious civilians stopped by to see what the life of the village’s littlest ninjas were like. Meanwhile, Clan elders made appearances so they could observe their own clan’s young and brag at the elders of the other clans.

In all, it was a fun day that gave the students a chance to measure their skills, the academy got good publicity, and families got bragging rights. As events went, this was one of the better ones in the village. Sakura had enjoyed participating when she was a student and now as a mother, she enjoyed watching.

At her side, her little one was bouncing with impatient energy. The long skirt she wore was bunched into his hands and being tugged as he leaned back and forth trying to get a good view of the field. Sakura directed a soft laugh at him and caught his blush as he snapped up to look at his mother before quickly burying his face into her skirt.

“My little sunflower, your turn is next. Don’t be so impatient,” Sakura gently teased.

“But mooooom, I wanna go now!” 

“Don’t you want your mother here so she can see how well you do?”

The little boy gave a huff and nuzzled in closer, “Good pooooint.”

Sakura adored how shy her boy was and how close he was to her wife. It reminded her so much of her happiest memories of her childhood. She’d taken to reading the hospital paperwork on the back porch just so she could watch her wife teaching their son about the garden. The two of them together, her sunflower son’s hair tied back by a red cord so like her old ribbon, was always a sight that warmed her all the way through.

Her best friend and love of her life was the sturdy daffodil in her heart, never wavering and persevering through even the toughest winters of her life. She was so glad that they had found each other.

“There’s my Cherry Blossom Wife and Sunflower Son!”

“Daffodil Mama!” Their son propelled himself off of Sakura’s side and zoomed into Ino’s open arms for a big hug. Sakura laughed at the sight and went to greet her Daffodil Wife.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Please do NOT make spin-offs, sequels, podfics, or similar works without my permission. Fan ART is the exception to this, feel free to make fan art of my work. I have no artistic talent so I'd love to see your's!
> 
> Thank you for Reading.


End file.
